A Never Ending Romance 2
by Nevah-Rui
Summary: Punk Yusuke Urameshi and sweet heart Kagome Higurashi are married. They're about to go on the ride of their lives as they discover Kagome is pregnant! With their little bundle of joy being halfdemon half miko not to mention the heir of Makai There baby is
1. Happy Stressful Days

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho sombody I can't remember does(Rumiko Takahashi and the creator of Yu YU Hakusho)

Chapter 1 Happy Stressful days

Punk Yusuke Urameshi was walking contentedly down the street. The cold crisp fall wind nipping at his face. His hands were resting in his pockets. he was sporting a red jacket with yellow puff edges. He was going to see his friends for dinner, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabaka, Yukina,The old hag Genkai, and Botan. Koenma said he couldn't make, Yusuke scoffed out loud at the thought. He was going to meet the love of his life there later, she had an appointment somewhere. He smiled as he thought of her.

He reached the restaurant in a few minutes. "Hey butt-nuggets." He greeted in a mocking way. A goofy smile plastered on his face. " Shut-up Urameshi!!" Shouted Kuwabara drawing attention to himself and the others around him."Idiot." Said Hiei in his curt way. " Whadya call me Shorty!" Shouted Kuwabara." Shut up both of you." Said Botan samckinng Kuwabara in the back of his head.(AN I don't know why She has a british accent if she's from Japan. It confuzzles me)" Let's go get a table every one." Said Kurama trying to get peace and order in his environment.( I ain't gonna explain how they look cause you should) Every one except Yusuke and Botan were in their normal clothes. Under his jacket Yusuke wore a white T-shirt and he had a pair of jeans on. Botan had changed from her pink kimono into a Yellow sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

They got a table toward the back of the resataurant near the two restrooms. They ordered their food after Yusuke's wife called them to tell them to start eating, because she was going to be later than she thought. They all ordered steaks ( too lazy to write different meals tee hee hee) and a soda, tea was ordered by Kurama Hiei Yukina and Genkai. About 30 minutes later Keiko came in and kissed...

AN: you should know its not Yusuke so it's someone else. Review pretty please with pie on top?


	2. Surprise Honey

disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Yu YU Hakusho

Surprise Honey!!!

About 30 minutes later Keiko came in and kissed Yukina(ha ha no I'm kidding) Keiko kissed Kuwabara.(WOW) Yusuke still could't believe that doofus ( Kuwabara) hooked up with his ex girlfriend. But in wierd way things worked out for the best.

_flashback_

_Yusuke POV_

_I was sitting on the cold hard wooden bench wallowing in self pity."Um.. excuse me sir, are you okay?"Said a girls voice. I looked up. She couldn't have been any older than me.She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Her long black hair hung over her shoulder with her head cocked to the side in a very cute manner. Her light brown eyes clashing with my own honey brown ones. " Uh just go away" I said. She frowned while she sat down on the bench next to me. Her eyes shining with worry. " You do know its raining right? You'll get sick if you stay out here any longer." She said with a small smile. " yeah I knew. I just don't care so back off. You probably got some boyfriend waitin' at home so go to him." I said said while looking at her. I saw her eyes were hidden behind her messy bangs as silent tears fell down her beautiful pake face. " I'm sorry, guess you had some problems too. Well you asked me I'm if I was okay and I'm not. My girlfriend broke up with me today, and I was going to ask her to marry me." I said sadly. I didn't know why I was telling her this but she had such a calming aura. " Well my heart jumps out to you." She said standing up . I thought she was leaving like all other the women I had been interested in and there was only one other. I suddenly saw her hand oustretched to my body. " You wanna come over for some cocoa?" She said with a dazzling smile. "Sure" I said as I grabbed her hand. I became so comfortable I put my arm around her shoulders. She blushed slightly and I smirked. I suddenly realized i didn't know her name. " Hey, what's your name?" I asked. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?" She asked with a smile as she gave me a cup of cocoa (AN I love Cocoa yum yum onward)" Yusuke Urameshi" I said._

_and we hit it off after that.I asked her to marry me and she sad yes immediatly. We were married and here we are._

_End flashback_

Eventually Kagome called Yusuke and said she couldn't make it and told Yusuke to come home. Yusuke ran home. The two had a nice house in the richer part of town. Koenma is paying for it since Yusuke still works for him sometimes alone sometimes with Kagome. he quickly opened the door thinking something was wrong. His wife, Kagome Urameshi was sitting on their brown leather couch playing with her fingers. " H-hi Yus-kun." Kagome stuttered. " What's wrong 'gome-chan?" He said as he pulled her onto his lap and began kissing up from her sholder to his mate mark ( okay I'm gonna tell you guys what the benefits of th emark are. Kagome is now the same kind of demon as Yusuke but still has her miko powers and they can talk to eachother through telepathy. okay done with that onward) "I-I-I-I Um I-" "spit it out already Kagome." Said Yusuke impatiently as he put his arms around her small waist. "Yus-kun I'm..." She said as she mumbled really low so Yusuke couldn't even hear it with his demon hearing. "What was that?'" He said as he raised an eyebrow.'I'm pregnant" Said Kagome as she blushed an twiddled her fingers.Hearing that Yusuke fainted.

AN: Please review. I probably won't write more till Friday. Toodles


	3. You're Okay

Your Okay

Kagome began to wave and fan her husbandso he would wake up. "Yus-kun" She said shaking her husband. She saw his closed eye blink.'_he's faking it...the ass' _Kagom's eye twitched. She sighed and leaned down and kissed him passiontly. He immediatly responded with twice as much force. Kagome then punched her dear husband in the gut. He grunted and said, " What the hell was that for!". "That was for worrying me you idget!" Huffed Kagome as she crossed her hand over her chest. She then looked softly at her belly and placed her hands there. Yusuke place a larger hand over her smaller ones. "So we're really gonna be parents huh?" Asked Yusuke. "Are you upset, I-I could a-always get an abortion if your not-" "No, I'm very happy Gome-chan." Said Yusuke giving a reasuring goofy smile to his teary eyed wife.

"I'm so happy. Now come on, I gotta tell Mom, Souta and Gramps" Said Kagome as she stood up. Yusuke pulled her back into his lap and kissed her passionantly."Woah Yus-kun" Gasped Kagome.. Her lips were now slightly swollen. Kagome had changed into her demon form due to the excitment.. She now had fangs and claws as well as pointy ears.. Her eyes were now a mystic blue ( it was a side effect of her miko powers. yay chickens. keep going people) her hair had grown so it reached her butt. It had also gone straighter like Kikyo's ( authress pounds Kikyo and kills her. Muwahahaha go on) her hair now had light green tips. One litte fang hung over her lip. " You know, you look really hot in that form. More curvy and soft." He said as he laid his head down on her chest."Perv" mumbled Kagome with her head in the crook of his neck.

He nuzzled deeper in her into her chest. Their romantic ( not to mention pervy. bleh, but I guess it is my fault onward) moment was ended when the doorbell rang. Yusuke growled and got up from his "pillow" and went to the door. Kagome changed back to her human illusion. At the door was...

ha ha ha ha I'm so evil, well maybe not. Sorry it's short. I need a Crunch bar


	4. Telling Mama Higurashi

Telling Mama Higurashi

Disclaimer don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

At The door was Hojo ( he's so frickin' annoying. I just want his little dodo head to blow up. GRRR I have many many problems. Keep going) " What do you want a-- hole." Growled Yusuke. '_ Can't he take a frickin' hint, me and Kagome are married now for pie's sake' _( yay pie, does happy dance. Keep going people) " I was wondering if Kagome would like to go on a date with me to the movies today. Are you my girlfriend's brother, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Hojo in his really annoying voice with his stupid smile. Yusuke was just twitching to pound this guy, but his anger managment classes told him fighting was not the answer. Hojo had invited himself in while Yusuke was taking his calming breaths.

_Meanwhile With kagome_

_" Why the he-- is he here. He should know that I'm married now. I saw his parents at the frickin' wedding.'_ Thought Kagome as she twitched.

_Back to Everyone_

"Kagome-chan!" said Hojo as he went to kiss her. Before he could though, Kagome punched him in the face, kicked him where the sun-don't-shine and spat in his mouth. ( I've always wanted her to do that yay finally) " I love you too Kagome-chan." Mumbled Hojo as he did that anime ground twitchy thingy. " Put a sock in it a-- hole!!" Shouted Yusuke as he stepped on the loser's ( Hojo) head " She's my wife you idiot not my sister. get the he-- outta my house!" "You are! Kagome-koi, please tell me it isn't so!" Cried Hojo. " Get out before I call the cops crap face" Said Kagome her eye anime twitching and a petite finger pointing to the door. Hojo slumpee away out of the house

(yay!!)

" Okay Yus-kun. We have to call my mom now." Said Kagome as she gave Yusuke a chaste kiss. She dialed the number and said, " Hi it's Kagome... Souta put Mom on the phone... No nothings wrong... She'll tell you after I tell her... Thanks Souta...Hi Mama, guess what...no...no...no mom that was disguisting stop guessing I'm pregnant!!!...Mama,Mama are you there" Kagome started to panic. " Gome-chan stop panicking, it's not god for the baby." Said Yusuke trying to calm her. " Yusuke I'm not even showing. Something might be wrong with mama, let's go!" Cried Kagome. " Only if we drive." Said Yusuke in a 'that's final' tone( I hate that tone it gets on my nerves real fast and snaps them real easy. Keep going!!) " Yus-kun, it's only a few blocks away" Said Kagome sweat dropping. " Plus I'm a demon, I'll be able to handle it. No worries." " We're driving" "Fine."

The couple failed to notice that the doorbell had been ringing through the whole fiasco. The person who was appantly impatient samshed the door down ( along with some dry wall) right off. At the door was...

Keep reading pa-lease. and review tto and I'll be happy.


	5. I'm A Modeling Agent SortaYAY

I don't own Yu YU Hakusho or Inuyasha

I'm a Modeling Agent Yay!

At the door was Kagome's mom, carrying like 40 books in her arms." Thank gosh you're okay Mom, but why the he-- did you knock down the front door." Said Kagome sweatdropping."Let me get those Mrs.Higurashi." taking the truckload of books." Oh Yus-kun, the father of my grandchildren can call me Kun-Loon. Unless your not the father and Kagome's been sleeping around." Said Mrs.H as Kagome anime fell." But I highly doubt that," Finished Mrs.H. " Um, Kun-Loon all of these are baby books. Names, care advice, sickness encyliopedias, 'How to care for your pregnant wife', 'healthy eating habits during pregnancy." Read Yusuke. " ran to the book store real quick then I went to the pharmacy to buy a camera." Said Mrs.H. " Mom, that's like a 40 minute trip, it's only been like 3 minutes since you hung up on me." Said Kagome. " I asked one of your adopted sons to takie me." Said Mrs.H. " Hiei or Shippo?" Asked Kagome as she flipped through a name book. " Hiei took me, I never really noticed how fast he was till today." Said Mrs.H." That's my Lil' Firefly for ya." Said Kagome smiling. " Oh ya I still have to call Shippo and your friends. I know, we can have a party." said kagome. " kay." Said Yusuke simply as he was flipping through _' How to Have You-Know-What With Your Pregnant Wife and Children are in The House'_ " Perv" Mumbled Kagome as she looked at the book her dearest husband was scanning through. " Before you start ti plan your party. I want to get some before pictures." Said Mrs.H digging through her purse to find a camera. " What do you mean 'before' pics?" Asked Kagome suspiciously.

" Like before you get a big but cute tummy honey. Oh dear that rhymed I'm so creative ya hear?" Giggled Mrs.H. Kagome and Yusuke sweatdropped." You're gonna swell up like a balloon. I need you to get a cami and some big sweat pants, some overalls and a black dress. I know you have them. Your little Shippo spoils you like a child." Said Mrs.H. " Tell me about it. I barely have any room for my stuff. I think he does it on purpose. He doesn't even buy me anything with that 50 milllion dolars he has. he doesn't even like me." Said Yusuke as he flipped through more books. " He'll warm up to you Yus-Kun. He just doesn't like to share me. He didn't like Hiei at first either. Now they are the best of friends." Said Kagome kissing him on the fore head. " He's a grown demon. He should stop acting like a baby." Said Yusuke crossing his arms in a very child like manner. " Kagome, clothes, now." Said Mrs.H snapping her fingers " Yes Mama." Said Kagome as she went upstairs to get the clothes.

Kagome came back with a tight black cami and grey cotton sweatpants, blue jean designer overalls ( can't be country kind or else it wouldn't be special like me tee hee hee) and a flowing strapless black dress. " Okay Kagome. get dressed in the outfits while I take the pictures. Pose don't forget to pose," Said Mrs.H as Kagome went into the next room to change.

Mrs.H giggled as she took pictures of Kagome as she posed. " I feel like a modeling agent or something_ 'giggle'_ yay me." said Mrs.H. " Hey Mom why don't you stay for dinner." Said Kagome as she changed back into her tight navy blue muscle shirt and her ankle long navy blue gauchos. " I have to feed Souta and Dad. Sorry honey. Bye Kagome, bye Yus-kun." Said Mrs.H as she walked out the... hole. " Let's cancel the party Yusuke-koi, too much work,I am gonna invite my boys over though. You can tell the guys when you see them." Said Kagome walking to the phone, dialing Shippo's number. " Hello, Shippo Higurashi speaking." greeted Shippo through the phone. " Hi baby, it's Mama. I'm an Urameshi now, and tat means you're an Urameshi too." Said Kagome. " But Mama, hiei got to keep your last name, i wann keep it too." Said Sippo. You could just hear the pout coming through the phone. " _'sigh'_ okay honey, well anyway do you have time to come over for dinner. I have a surprise." Asked Kagome. " Of Course Mom. I always have time for you." Said Shippo. " Great, come around," She looked at the clock, it was 7:30 now." Come around 8:30. Any thing special you want me to make for you?" Asked Kagome. " um, some chocolate cake would be really nice." said Shippo. " Nothing is too good for you honey. Cake it is." Said Kagome smiling. " See ya later Mama." Said Shippo as he hung up.

"Yus-kun, can you run over to the store and get me a two gallon tub of chocolate icecream for Hiei?" Asked Kagome. "Be right back. See ya later Aiseteiru( I Love You is what that means...I think oh well i'm not studying Aisan anything dudes now KEEP GOING RRROOOAAARRR I have problems I'm sorry it's not my freakin' fault!!!) Said Yusuke as he walked through the hole. _' I should fix that before demons start waltzing in and taking the jewel'_ thought kagome as she used her miko powers to patch up the door. " Okay then, let's start cooking." Said kagome to herself as she clapped her hands together.

Review peoples. I'll only write if I get 2 more reviews I have 3 right now. I already have it written. All I need to do is type it. Also read and rfeview my other fic, **The Baby Bet**.

TOODLES


	6. StepSons v stepdad

Chapter 6: Stepsons v. Stepdad

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu YU Hakusho. Somebody smarter does

By the time Yusuke got home and put the icecream in the freezer, kagome had finished dinner, She set out the sushi and grilled fish, Shippo's favorite. A pot roast and riceballs, Hiei's favorite. Steamed dumplings for her and Yusuke could get what he wanted since he already ate. She set the food on the table.

As if on cue, the door bell rang as Kagome put the last of the silverware on the table. " Yus-koi, could you get that?" Asked Kagome, " Ya 'Gome-chan, I'll get it." replied Yusuke. He opened the door '_when did the door get fixed?'_ Yusuke thought. He opened the door and there stood Shippo scowling at his step-father, Yusuke. " Hello_ Father." _Scowled Shippo. " Hi _son_." Said Yusuke smirking, knowing that it pissed Shippo off." May I come in?" Scowled Shippo. Yusuke got out of the doorway. As he was walking in, Shippo stepped o Yusuke's foot, hard. Yusuke yelped in his mouth, as to not alert his wife, who could be very wrathful when it came to her sons. " Hi Mama, I'm here." Shippo called, smiling brightly. " Shippo, I missed you!" Greeted Kagome as she rushed up and hugged him.

He was atwo inches taller than Kagome and had ruffled black hair( like Souta's) and brown eyes. " Oh Shippo, you don't have to been in a human disguise, you look much cuter as a demon." Kagome said smiling. Shippo changed into his demon form. He had aubrn hair and pointed ears, sparkling emerald eyes and his tail which was slightly smoother. kagome kissed his cheek and said, "let me call Hiei and you guys can go into the other room and wait at the table." Kagome went in to the next room. " I hope you know I despise you. You don't deserve my mother," Said Shippo. Shippo walked into the dining room and sat at the table after kicking Yusuke in the shin and stepping on his foot.

Yusuke screamed in his mouth again. " Hiei'll be coming in a few seconds. Are you okay, you look a little red honey." Said Kagome. The doorbell rang. " I'll get it," Said Yusuke. At the door was Hiei and Yukina. " Detective." Hiei greeted as he nodded. " Hi Dad." Said Yukina. Yusuke's eyes bugged out of his head. " What the he--! When did I become your dad. KAGOME!!" Cried Yusuke. Kagome poked her head out of the kitchen." What- Hiei Yukina, hi!" Greeted Kagome who kissed them on the cheek. " Hello Mother." Said Hiei hugging his mother briefly. " Hi Mom." Yukina greeted, giving her mother a kiss." Kagome, when did I become Yukina's dad?! I already have two sons!" Said Yusuke. "Step-sons." Hiei and Kagome said at the same time, wanting to be as disatantly related to yusuke as possible. "Hi Shippo/Hiei." Greeted the two brothers. I adopted her like two days ago Yus-kun, I was sure I told you about it." Kagome said, tapping her finger to her lips. " Oh, Shippo, meet your new sister Yukina." : Hi Yukina-chan." Shippo said. "Oh my gosh YUkina, I forgot you were coming I'm so sorry, I didn't cook anything for you. I;m a horrible mother."Kagome cried as tears started to fall friom her eyes. " Oh Mama, it's okay. really you're a wonderful mother handling three children at your young ageI don't think I could've been any luckier." Yukina comforted her mother. "Okay, what's your favorite food for future reference?" Kagome asked, wiping her tears. " um, I like riceballs and fish and fried icecream." Yukina said. " Okay, Shippo, your cake is cooling and Hiei, your icecream is in the freezer, chocolate, your favorite." Kagome said happily." before everyone digs in, have a surprise." " What is it Mama?" Questioned Shippo. I'm pregnant!" Kagome said happily.

"Congrats Mama" Yukina said. Shippo and Hiei were currently glaring at Yusuke for infecting their beloved mother with his offspring. " Congrats Mother." The brothers finally said, hoping their mother's genes would over power Yusuke's. " I'm glad you guys are happy, I would have aborted if you guys didn't like it." Kagome said. Hiei and Shippo were about to say something ( I think you all know) but YUkina gave them a hard glare, while Yusuke was praying his step-sons wouldn't say anything, he really wanted a kid. " Are demon pregnancies different from human ones?" Kagome asked. " Yes, it is shorter so the demoness won't be vunerable for a long period of time." Hiei answered, stuffing a riceball in his mouth. The rest of dinner was fairly nice. Hiei was swallowing down his icecream and Shippo was shoveling down his chocolate cake.. All of a sudden...

Sorry it took so long. The next chapter will be short but i'm too lazy to type it right now. Review, pa-lease.Toodles


End file.
